Jova Updates
THIS IS NOT ALL INCLUSIVE, IT IS ACTIVELY BEING WORKED ON! '' Where you looking for known issues? Go here to check or report an issue: Jova Bugs '' PENDING UPDATES NOTE: THESE ARE ALWAYS SUBJECT TO CHANGE. * MANY ADDITIONAL TWEAKS AND BUG-FIXES AS WE ASSIMILATE ALL THAT JOVA 2.0 HAS TO OFFER! * Further adjust Auction House prices and availability. ** Add/fix 119 items. * Implement custom Fishing skill up quest (trade # fish to NPC). * Set groundwork for 119 +2 AF custom gear quests. * Set groundwork for Limbus Zones release. COMPLETED UPDATES ''' 2018-Mar-04 - Trial Weapon quests * Trial Weapons quests re-introduced to Abyssea Zones. ** Completed quests: BLM SMN SCH DNC WHM BRD DRG SAM NIN BST PUP MNK 2018-Feb-26 - Content adjustments * Weapon Skill damage adjustments, still a work in progress. * Planar Rifts in Voidwatch now have a built in menu for mob spawning. 2018-Feb-24 - Content updates * Ranger quest fixed. Thank to Steel! * Voidwatch quests back in, adjustments still might need to be done. Report errors to GM's. ** Quest page on wiki isn't fully updated, but is being worked on. 2018-Feb-22 - Content adjustments * Voidwatch tweaks and weapon skill adjustments. 2018-Feb-19 - Content adjustments * Eagle Eye Shot fixed. * Voidwatch access quest chain fixed. Should work straight through now. ** Hastatus XI-XII now correctly drops the Broken Linkpearl item needed for the Voidwatch into quest. 2018-Feb-18 - Content adjustments * Besieged mobs now drop Imperial pieces and some 100 byne bills. * !znm location in The Collosseum open for business. Wiki is updated with info. * Dorgerwor the Astute, Kirlirger the Abhorrent, and Cerberus HNM spawns added. 2018-Feb-17 - Content adjustments * Dynamis boss "mega aggro" issue fixed. * Dynamis bosses now drop the KI to players in the party that kills the boss. ** These KI's are required for access to the next tier of Dynamis zones. 2018-Feb-16 - Content adjustments * COR roll fixes implemented. * Blurred weapons now able to be crafted. ** Custom crafts list to be released Feb 17. * Stout Servant Job Trait (PUP) fixed and activated in core. 2018-Feb-15 - WS adjustments * More WS adjustments implemented ** SAM weaponskills damage increased. * Dynamis opened. 24 hour lockout after completing a Dynamis zone. 2018-Feb-13 - Content additions * Voidwatch rewrite started. * SU2 items activated in game, custom crafts to be released soon. ** Custom quest to allow the crafting of SU (Superior) items will be required. 2018-Feb-12 - Content adjustments * Rusese now sells ammunition in Upper Jeuno (must complete Taru Factions quest for access). * Sky and Escha spawn points are now correct, or should be! Notify a GM if you find an error. ** Escha will require approximately a party of 12 i119 geared players. ** Sky will require a full alliance geared at i119 to succeed. * Fixed ammo issue where bullets would unequip a gun. * Adjusted Sky and Abyssea NM's and Mobs to take more damage. * Adjusted Aby mob levels. * Re-adjusted Abyssea NM spawn locations. * Re-adjusted Escha NM spawn loactions. 2018-Feb-11 - Content adjustments * EXP rings now grant 10x the bonus they used to, as well as increased duration. ** Echad ring now grants 200% experience bonus. * Mog Kupons returned to the !sell command for a limited time. * Some WS adjustments implemented, more to come. * Aby ??? locations being slowly added back in. 2018-Feb-09 - Bug-fixes for 2.1 update * !library customizations put back in. * Abyssea Entrance requirements and quests re-implemented (rank 9 + quest required for T3 Aby). * Abyssea Conflux teleports back in. * Abyssea NM's will have spawn issues until the ??? are put in the proper location. ** NM spawns will be on a timer, "probably" at retail respawn rates. * RUN job quest implemented. * PUP vendors and Imperial Coin exchange and vendor NPC's implemented. ** Berangere still not operable until table update done. * DRK job quest only requires 1 kill with the great sword now. * SMN job quest only requires 1 weather effect before you can go to La Theine Plateau. * Dragoon Jump abilities fixed to properly show Damage done to mob. * Darcia port to Adoulin re-added. * Taru/Galka Faction Quest line re-added. 2018-Feb-08 - Bug-fixes for 2.1 update * Jova Core 2.1 installed to set the groundwork for BCNM, Weaponskill, Damage, and Dynamis fixes. 2018-Feb-06 - Bug-fixes for 2.0 release * Makel-Pakel in the library will do refunds for the old af that can no longer be upgraded * Trades through Mazween have been adjusted, wiki is updated. * Kantila (by PUP item vendors) will now do bulk trade-ins for Imperial Coins (up and down). * No-botting scripts put back on proper zones. NO CHEATING! 2018-Feb-05 - Bug-fixes for 2.0 release * Groundwork for Weapon Skill adjustments put in place. * WG warp fixed. * Pustules skin changed. * Dynamis boss will no longer spawn mobs on death. * PLD Cover ability modified: Steals 100% of target enmity, positioning is not needed. 2018-Feb-04 - Bug-fixes for 2.0 release * Fotia gear now correctly applies 10% WS Acc and Damage per piece. * !znm now correctly works in !library * Custom WS damage tables were dropped. More testing is still needed. * Pets can now be spawned in all Adoulin Zones. 2018-Feb-03 - MAJOR UPDATE - VERSION 2.0 * This update implements the latest DSP core in Jova. ** All custom commands now require the ! prefix instead of an @ symbol. * Remove @convertcp command due to abuse. * Remove @return command due to abuse. * Remove Chocobo necklace and require chocobo quest. ** End game zones will not permit chocobo use. * Modified !craft shop. * Add additional crafting recipes. * Activate PUP with the 2.0 core release. * Dynamis will return to instanced zones, but keep only 100 bynes for drops. * Rework base 119 gear upgrades. ** Will require the use of 109 gear, dropped from Abyssea. * Temporarily reintroduced the !znm command for ZNM pop items. Only works when in !library. 2018-Jan-31 - QoL Adjustments * Removed @new command, items now appear on character creation. * Skillups are now required, the @capallskills command was removed. * Signet bonus modified ** Reraise stops for levels over 60. ** Regain/Regen/Refresh stops over level 90. * Teleports now require a player to have the KI before the @dem (etc) command will work. * Abyssea access has changed to a tiered approach, starting at level 90. ** There will be quests in each Abyssea tier to authorise access to the next tier. * Escha access now requires three missions in Abyssea as well as Rank 9. * Add AF gear as rewards for levels 52, 54, 56, 58, 60. '''2018-Jan-29 - Abyssea/Job Quests * Abyssea entrance NM drops modified, now drop 1-3 items. * Balaur respawn timer set at 15 minutes. * Advanced Job Quests are now required. ** SMN quest only requires a single weather effect. ** DRK quest only requires a single kill with the great sword. ** Note: Subjobs are still unlocked 2018-Jan-28 - Gameplay Adjustments * Adjusted custom XP rate to 3x retail. * Adjusted custom Skillup Rate to 5x retail. * Adjusted custom crafting Skillup rate to 5x retail. * Adjusted custom run speed to 2x retail. 2018-Jan-20 - Auction House Adjustment * Diabolos was disabled due to damage issue. Will re-enable when 2.0 releases. * Modified how many and which items are automatically stock on the AH. ** This will allow crafters to fill the AH and make gil through sales.